


Monsters Under The Bed

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrayal, Brotherly Love, Childhood, Deceit, Gen, Loss of Innocence, Protection, Starscourge, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Inspired by a conversation with a friend. Ardyn was always the protective older brother, saving Izunia from monsters under the bed as such. Yet when it came down to it, Izunia seemingly betrayed Ardyn and damned him to be a monster too. But what if the Draconian had more of a hand in it than we are led to believe? What if Izunia was more defiant than Ardyn knew?





	1. Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make understanding this a little easier, I am imagining Solheim was based where present-day Lestallum is - it’s near where the Meteor fell and it’s where the Taelpar Crag is that’s left over from the killing blow Bahamut dealt to Ifrit on Rock of Ravatogh before Ifrit’s corpse caused the mountain to become a volcano. Just roll with it for the sake of this story xD So where they have moved to is where Insomnia is on the map, but the Kingdom hasn’t been built yet.

“Ardy?” a small, high pitched voice whispered into the darkness around him, fear evident his his strained syllables.

The older red-haired child turned in his bed opposite his brother’s, ignoring the call.

“Ardy please!” the younger boy hissed, you could practically hear his heartbeat.

The older child finally answered.

“What?” he groaned sleepily, not opening his eyes and pulling the covers over his shoulders to retain warmth.

“Brother, I’m... I’m frightened again!” the younger, dark haired boy sat up in his bed, staring over at where his protector lay.

“What of? Did you have another nightmare Iz?” Ardyn asked, his voice still sleepy but Izunia could hear the concern.

“Yeah.... That horrible Fire God is coming for us isn’t he?” Izunia started sniffling, bringing his knees to his face and wrapping his arms around them. It wasn’t a cold night, so both boys were wearing their long-sleeved white night shirts that came down to their knees.

The night was silent other than the sibling’s conversation. Not even a breeze.

“No dear brother,” Ardyn cooed, begrudgingly getting out of his bed and sitting beside Izunia and draping an arm around the younger boy’s shoulders, “His quarrel is with the other Astrals, and our people’s ancestors. He has no need to come for us all the way over here now that our ancestors have perished.” 

Ardyn hoped it would soothe his brother’s fear. Solheim had indeed been attacked by the raging Ifrit and many people had died. Luckily the boys came from a wealthy family who had left their home in the old city and started a new life across the river on a large island northeast of where their massacred city now lay in ruins.

“Remember what the Draconian said to us Iz? Remember why we’ve moved so far away?” Ardyn smiled, injecting a more cheerful and hopeful tone into his voice in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Ye-Yeah,” the little boy sniffled, rubbing his wet face with his sleeve, “You’re destined to become ‘King of Lucis’ like our name, and your Kingdom will be built right here where we’re living now.”

“Yep!” the older boy chimed, jumping off the bed to his feet and putting his hands on his hips, “ _Our_ Kingdom will be the grandest of them all! And no God will dare attack us once this War is over!”

Izunia let out a stifled cry and hid his face in his knees again. Ardyn looked surprised, his shoulders slumping a little.

“Come on Iz.” he softly beseeches his brother.

“It’ll all be so big and amazing and you’ll be the bestest King in the world, but-” Izunia cut himself off to wipe his face as more fat tears dribbled from his eyes, “But I’ll never see you. You’ll be too busy and important.”

Ardyn tsked his little brother, reaching a hand out and ruffling the boy’s soft black locks.

“I will always have time for you dear brother, I’ll be King. I will protect you and the kingdom. Always.”

“R... Really?” Izunia asked him, his big blue eyes shining with hope for the first time that night.

“I’ll prove it.” Ardyn smirked. Summoning his Armiger - a gift the Draconian bestowed on both boys, marking them as the future ruling family much to their parent’s delight - he grabs his wooden training sword and drops to his knees.

“Now where did I see it....?” he mumbles to himself.

“See what?” Izunia asks, crawling to the edge of the bed and looking down at his older brother, his black hair falling forward and framing his little face.

“Light your candle, quickly!” Ardyn instructed, with his head under the bed, the white bed sheets covering his back.

Izunia scrambled up his mattress and with one finger, brought aflame to life on the wick of the wax candle on his bedside table. The sudden flame illuminated the younger boy’s face, his big blue eyes no longer full of tears, but childlike wonder at what his beloved older brother was up to.

Sensing the light, Ardyn’s voice came from under the bed.

“No matter what, do not get off the be- AHHH!” the older boy let out a cry as he was seemingly dragged under the bed.

“Ardyn! ARDYN!” Izunia shouted, no longer caring if he woke their parents down the hall.

Ardyn struggled and tossed and turned under the bed, his wooden sword clanking on the metal underbelly of the bed.

Izunia clamped his hands to his mouth and waited to see what would happen.

Then, to Izunia’s utter relief, Ardyn crawled backwards out of underneath the bed. He stood up and banished his wooden sword to the Armiger before placing his hands on his hips again.

The candlelight lit up the older boy’s strong features - prominent nose as opposed to Izunia’s dainty one, golden eyes shining with a strong spirit while Izunia’s were a deep bright moonlight blue and a strong set jawline despite his tender age as opposed to Izunia’s shaped and somewhat pointy chin.

Ardyn had his father’s genes whereas Izunia had inherited his mother’s softer genes. It was a running joke in the household how the children’s features and genetics weren’t shared particularly equally. But the boys were close nonetheless. Both boys grew their hair out; Ardyn’s was a naturally tousled red whereas Izunia had straight black-as-night hair.

“Dear brother, the shadows have been vanquished!” Ardyn proclaimed in an over the top theatrical voice. Izunia squealed with laughter and clapped his slender hands together. The sight made Ardyn’s heart swell with love to his little brother.

Sitting back on Izunia’s bed, Ardyn wrapped his arms around Izunia.

“Nothing to be scared of now, so get some sleep.” the older boy whispered into Izunia’s jet black hair. 

Izunia mumbled something denoting compliance, the excitement of the night wearing off and leaving the little boy somewhat exhausted.

Ardyn went to get up, but a little hand grabbed his sleeve.

“Stay with me?” Izunia asked, his big blue eyes looking pleadingly at his older brother.

“Of course.” Ardyn smiled. But first he jumped off the bed to retrieve his Moogle plushie. He would probably never grow out of needing that cat teddy.

Returning to Izunia’s bed, Ardyn lifted the covers up and crawled in beside his brother. Lifting one arm up, the younger boy nuzzled into his older brother, his safe place, and fell asleep within a few minutes.

Ardyn simply laid there with his arms around his brother, the Moogle plushie sandwiched between both boy’s tummies, with his mind whirring.

Some day he would be King. But he had no idea what that actually entailed, nor did he want to mess up and anger the Astrals. This Astral War has already shown what inciting the God’s fury could result in. Yet he could not confide in his brother, not while Izunia was still at such a tender age. He still needed protecting from monsters under the bed, he needn’t be burdened with real life issues just yet.

Turning his head, Ardyn blew out the candle and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. A Secret Lost To The Sands Of Time

Many many years had passed since Ardyn used to pretend to fight monsters under Izunia's bed.

A Messenger named Gentiana carried news of the safety of the hill that the boys' parents had moved the family to, and explained how if everyone left the ruins of Solheim and started again in this new, untouched land then life would prosper once again. The Astral was was over, and the traitorous Infernian had been put to rest on the Rock of Ravatogh, giving birth to the continent's first and only volcano.

Slowly people had made their way, bringing all their possessions with them and slowly but surely, the community pulled together and built a crude city. The settlement was nicknamed 'Insomnia' from the joke of how the community never slept in their desperation to have a prosperous new home built as soon as possible, but the name stuck. 

Insomnia did indeed flourish at the end of the Astral War. Not everyone chose to emigrate to this new city-in-the-making, whether it be through distrust of the Messenger woman or through their love of the land they grew up on. But that didn't matter. Smaller establishments were built elsewhere and trade routes were erected and slowly, ever so slowly, Lucis got on it's feet again. Once the city was built, the Draconian had delivered a huge Crystal housing the soul of Eos in it, telling the brothers that their power stems from it and now he bestowed it into their possession as they are now old enough and strong enough to guard it.

The Lucis Caelum brothers were in their forties by now, and their parents had long since passed. And originally their strong bond lasted their entire lifetime. Until the Draconian meddled in their affairs again.

The God of War visited the grand Citadel that housed the Lucis Caelum brothers and all of their grateful servants to deliver yet another instruction. The oldest son of the House of Lucis was to be granted the powers to heal the most recent threat to mankind - a disease that turned humans and beasts into the stuff of nightmares. After his quest, "the King of Light will be crowned" Bahamut had prophesied.

Ardyn was more than ready to deliver to his people. Izunia knew if anyone had a strong protective instinct, it was his brother. Izunia would watch over Insomnia alone while Ardyn and his faithful Shield Gilgamesh travelled the land.

"So... you're ready to fight the real monsters now." Izunia smiled as Ardyn saddled up his beloved black chocobo, ready to depart.

"Little brother, you do not need my protection anymore. You're more than capable of defending yourself and others if need be." Ardyn smiles kindly back, the skin around his golden eyes crinkling, as he jumps up to mount the giant bird.

"Come back in one piece, don't be gone long." Izunia stated more than asked, the men never did like being separated for too long.

"With the Gods on my side it shan't be a long journey. I leave Insomnia to you and bid you farewell." With that, Ardyn and Gilgamesh trotted out of the stable and away from the Citadel to begin their mission.

"Farewell big brother." Izunia mumbled to himself as he watched the two warriors disappear over the horizon.

Running his hand through his long black hair while walking back into the Citadel, Izunia was beginning to list all the things he needed to get done before dinner when he stopped in his tracks. 

The Draconian was standing in the grand hall, his arms folded over his armoured chest, with the pixie-like ice goddess floating gently by his side. Izunia bowed as soon as they looked at him as a mark of respect.

"Son of Lucis," began Bahamut, "I bring you another revelation."

Izunia waited.

"The King of Light will do much good in this world, but the strain will prove too great. The Starscourge will claim one more victim before the quest is fulfilled."

At first Izunia didn't click, but then all of a sudden it became clear.

"Ardyn's.... Ardyn's going to die?" he stammered. His strong brave protective big brother? No way!

Shiva floated over to the man's side and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"The Scourge shall not harm him. For you both have covenants with the Six when we laid our loyalties to the First House of Lucis." she smiled as if this answered everything.

"But I don't understand!" Izunia shouted at the goddess, getting defensive of his brother and becoming angry that the deities were talking in riddles. He was also ashamed that he could feel tears welling up in his big blue eyes.

"It will fall to you, Brother of Light, to spill the tainted blood of the Accursed when he returns. Then the Throne shall be passed to you bathed in the Light of the Crystal." Bahamut's booming voice rang out in the grand hall. 

Izunia felt dizzy. Was it because of the Draconian's booming voice ringing in his ears? Or the Ice Goddess' touch on his shoulder? Or knowing what the Gods want him to do to his brother? Honestly he wanted to vomit at the Glacian's feet. They sensed his nervousness.

"A king pushes onwards always, accepting the consequences and never looking back." Bahamut recited to him. It made Izunia want to summon his weapon and slash the brute across that overly puffed out chest of his.

Thankfully the deities did not wait for a reply, they vanished in a flash of blinding white light, leaving their puppet to do as he has been told.

With a heavy heart, Izunia awaited the return of his dear brother.

\----

News of Ardyn's deeds had spread across the land, and all in Insomnia - Izunia included - were delighted every time a new one made the rounds. 

But then the news came of Ardyn returning. There had also been nasty rumours that the Healer had been infected himself and was indeed a monster. In his free time, Izunia chased up these rumours, they plagued his nightmares as he imagined his brother dying alone. It seemed a man in a long black cloak wih a hood over his face was spreading the rumours. How the rumours seemed to come from every corner of the country and come from this same mysterious man's mouth was unfathomable, yet all the witness' stories were the same. There was also the perculier detail of how none of them could ever remember the man's face or voice; other than the face he had big blue eyes.

The answer came to Izunia as he was toiling over books in the library of the Six and of ancient curses and what was known of the lands beyond Eos in the vast darkness.

The man in the black cape with big blue eyes may be Bahamut!

Full of rage, Izunia stormed into the empty Throne Room to confront the Crystal.

"Why would you do that? Why would you slander your Healer like that? He has done nothing but obey you!" he shrieked in the cavernous room, his voice echoing off the black marble.

The Crystal merely continued to pulsate it's light as if it had never heard him.

"I know you can hear me! Six dammit ANSWER ME!!!" Izunia involuntarily fell to his knees as hopelessness washed over him.

Had the Gods really intended to harm his brother from the beginning? The hope they clung to as children surviving the Astral War was nothing but a lie? How could Izunia take the Throne from his big brother after all they've been through together?

He couldn't. He wouldn't.

There _must_ be another way.

\-----

Ardyn was arrested as soon as he arrived, Gilgamesh was exiled from Insomnia and their chocobos were reclaimed by the Royal Stables.

Brought before the throne, an enraged Ardyn looked up at his brother, his little brother with flowing black hair and dark blue eyes, and wanted to rip his face off.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The King of Light spat as the guards forced him to his knees.

"Brother.... I've heard some... troubling things." Izunia said nonchalantly.

Ardyn's answer was a venomous glare. 

"I hear... you've become a monster." Izunia stood up from the Throne and clasped his hand behind his back. He did look magnificent, the embodiment of a regal King. Black and gold attire with a cape to connote status.

"Oh yes brother," Ardyn smirked dangerously, "Far scarier than anything that would crawl out from under your bed."

At this veiled threat, Izunia's own Shield stood in front of his King. Ardyn couldn't remember his name, only that he was from the House of Amicitia.

"Still the helpless little boy hiding aren't you Izunia." Ardyn's words were calm, but dripping with malice.

"I simply want to know if the rumours are true." his younger brother answers, not moving from his stance. The Crystal behind him suspended above the Throne began pulsating an even brighter light and casting shadows on the young Usurper's face.

"Oh-ho-ho they're true, _dear brother_." Ardyn chuckled, and with a powerful burst of dark energy, Ardyn decimated the guards holding him and rose to his feet.

The entire court recoiled in horror at what stood before them. It was dressed as their Healer King, but the poison dripping from it's eyes and mouth were more than indicative of his infection.

"Possessed just like I was told." Izunia snarls.

"No brother, _infected_ is the word I would use. Infected helping you ungrateful savages." Although Ardyn's tone was dangerous, the smirk never left his face,

"Take him away to face Ramuh's judgement. Angelgard should serve as the perfect prison. Who knows, maybe there's hope for you yet brother." Izunia commanded his soldiers.

More guards surrounded Ardyn and restrained him. Unfortunately for Ardyn, that precious burst of power had left him exhausted, he wasn't in full control of his abilities yet. Then the soldiers began dragging him out of the Throne Room.

"Still hiding like a child Izunia! Mark my words, I shall become more than those nightmares you'd cry your pathetic tears over!" Ardyn screamed as he was dragged out of the great double doors, "MARK MY WORDS!" 

Silence descended on the court after the Fallen King's exit.

"I think it is time you all go home." Izunia simply instructed the judges and councilmen surrounding the hall. And they all complied other than his Shield.

Once everyone had filed out, Izunia hung his head. However, the new King's tears did not go unnoticed by his Shield.

"Sire?" he enquired.

"I could not kill him. But you've seen what has become of him. There must be a way to cure him! Locking him in Angelgard for his and everyone else's own protection was the best plan I could come up with." Izunia spoke more into his lap, not raising his gaze.

"But the Draconian asked for his blood, did he not?" The Shield reminded him.

"I put on my show for the Crystal, they'll believe I hate him. While he's locked away I can find a cure, there's still time! A King pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back." Izunia stood up and defiantly marched to the library to continue his studies with his Shield following dutifully behind.

Unbeknownst to him, the Crystal had heard every word, both of his pantomime and of his heartfelt confession that followed.

\---

Izunia would never reunite with Ardyn.

In order to calm the court's fears of someone setting the 'daemon masquerading as Ardyn' free to bring havoc to the land, Izunia came up with the plan to seemingly erase Ardyn from history. Izunia replaced him as the Healer King, and the First King of Light.

It broke the younger man's heart to take such malicious action against his elder brother, but he fulling intended on righting every wrong once he found a cure for Ardyn's illness. Shiva had already said the Scourge would not kill him as the House of Lucis is blessed with immunity due to it's connection to the Gods. It was only a matter of time.

Izunia had a wife who was kept out of view when Ardyn returned home, as well as kept in the dark about the events taking place so they would not stress her. Although he loved his brother, he would not risk putting his wife and unborn child in danger in the unlikely even Ardyn was indeed a threat. Not long after Ardyn's imprisonment, his wife gave birth to his heir. It was one of the happiest times in Izunia's life, one he wished he could so desperately share with his brother.

But it was not to be.

Izunia and his Shield were seemingly assassinated in their sleep not long after the heir was born. The only two with the true knowledge of Izunia's plan were killed within hours of each other, and all witnesses could say was 'a man in a black cape' was seen running from the scene.

Ardyn's true story, so it seemed, would never be revealed.


End file.
